


A Slice of Happiness

by xdstlxdc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Cas and Jack are a family, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Ice Skating, Jack is a child as he should be, Jack is four years old, Jack likes the Moomins because I say so, literally just fluff, no substance just silly fluff and ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdstlxdc/pseuds/xdstlxdc
Summary: Jack wants to go ice skating. Neither Dean or Cas has been ice skating, ever. They go ice skating anyway.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Slice of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how children talk so sorry about that.   
> This is just silly little piece where they are happy (as they should be) Enjoy :)

“I wanna try that!”

“Huh” Dean mumbles as he’s being woken up by Jack insistently tugging on his sleeve. 

“What do you want to try?” he asks, groggy.

“What Moomin is doing!” Jack exclaims and points at the tv screen. On the screen Moomin is gliding on ice with Little My.

“You want to try ice skating?” Dean asks, confused.

“Yeah!” Jack says smiling. “I want to be like Moomin. Can we go Dean? Please can we go?” 

“Uh, I don’t know how to ice skate”, Dean says awkwardly. 

“Oh okay”, Jack sounds surprised and maybe a bit disappointed but turns his head back to the tv. He is instantly absorbed back into the scene unfolding on the screen and snuggles tightly to Dean’s side.

\---

“ I heard Jack wants to go ice skating”, Cas tells Dean when he walks into the kitchen. Cas is chopping up carrots wearing a ruffled apron that has the text ‘kiss the cook’ on it. Dean obviously has no choice but to do as he’s told and gives Cas a soft peck on the lips.

“Oh so he told you that too?” Dean says, a bit surprised.

“He wants to be like Moomin”, Cas says as he keeps chopping up the carrots. “Dean, I think we should take him.”

“Neither of us has ever been ice skating in our lives. I’m not sure you’ve even seen a person on skates before”, Dean says to Cas. 

“I’ve seen hockey on the sports channel”, Cas says, sounding defensive.

“You don’t even watch sports”, Dean retorts.

“Fine I’ve seen some clips on the news. It can’t be that difficult though. I’m sure we could learn.” 

“How are you going to learn that? There’s no one to teach you”

Cas puts down the knife and wraps his arms around Dean from behind settling his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sure we’ll come up with something”, Cas says.

“I hate hockey”, Dean grumbles. 

“We’re taking him Dean”, Cas says, this time more firmly and squeezes Dean’s middle with his arms.

\---

It’s final. Cas has decided that they will go ice skating, so they go. Dean drives them to the mall to buy equipment. Cas has made a list, even if the list isn’t very long but he insisted. They need skates (obviously) and helmets for all of them. Dean is still not overly enthusiastic about trying ice skating himself, bit Cas is very insistent on that too. “It’s a family activity Dean. You will participate”, Cas told him he tried to suggest that he could just watch from the bleachers. Jack is just beaming with excitement the whole car ride to the mall. 

\---

In the sports store Cas spends an ungodly amount of time discussing best skates for children with the clerk and going through all the safest helmet options. The clerk seems a bit stunned with Cas’ intensity but keeps showing and awkwardly explaining all the slight differences in the products. 

Once Cas has picked the skates and the helmet that satisfy his qualifications he has Jack try them on. Jack looks like he’s about to explode from happiness when Cas helps the skates on his little feet. 

“How does it feel Jack? Can you wiggle your toes?” Cas asks, examining the skates on Jacks’ feet. Jack is nodding enthusiastically and giggles a little when Cas presses around on the toes of the skates trying to figure out if it really is the right size. Cas lets Jack decide both the color of the skates and the helmet.

“Yellow!” Jack exclaims pointing at the helmet on Cas’ left hand. “And blue skates! Blue ones please!” 

After Jack trips over a box lying on the shop floor and falls, Cas decides to get Jack knee and elbow pads too. 

Cas gets skates and helmets for him and Dean too. Dean still tries to put on a slight protest about not being up for ice skating and definitely not wearing a stupid helmet but Cas shuts down his arguments and basically forces the skates on Dean’s feet. The clerk helping them out looks uncomfortable the whole time and when Cas declares that they are ready he looks infinitely relieved. Dean almost feels bad for him. 

After the sports store Cas drags them to the arts and crafts store. Cas and Jack pick out stickers together to decorate Jack's new helmet with. Jack finds some Moomin stickers and Cas some with snowflakes. Dean joins in too and shows Jack a packet that has stickers with both figure skaters and hockey players on them. Jack takes it and smiles brightly at both of them. Dean smiles too. 

\---

Cas and Jack spend the drive to the skating-rink decorating Jack’s new helmet. Jack is eagerly explaining all about his favourite characters and the coolest stickers and Cas is nodding along attentively as he helps Jack to glue the stickers in place. Dean looks at them completely immersed in their little arts and crafts activity in the back seat and a soft smile tugs on his lips. 

When they finally get to the indoor ice-rink Jack is so excited he can barely sit still. Cas has to prevent him from trying to open the seat belt on his carseat. “Jack you have to wait until the car has stopped!” Cas exclaims as he is trying to get Jack to settle down. 

Once they get out of the car Jack grabs Cas’ hand and tugs him along basically dragging Cas behind towards the building. “Come on dad! Let’s go let’s go let’s go!” Jack chants full of excitement. Dean walks behind them carrying all their equipment. Cas turns around to flash Dean an amused smile.

\---

“Jack try to sit still for a moment please”, Dean pleads when Jack keeps fidgeting on the bench. “It’s a lot easier to put on the skates if you sit still for a minute. And you’ll get to go on the ice faster, right?” 

“Right”, Jack says, sounding very focused and stills his legs.

Meanwhile Cas has put on his own skates and is moving to the ice. He tentatively steps on the ice and doesn’t fall down. Encouraged he bends his knees and kicks back with one blade and then the other. 

“Dean! Jack! Look!” Cas shouts. Dean turns his head and sees Cas skate towards them slowly and a bit clumsy, but not falling down. Jack’s mouth hangs open in an o with amazement.

“How did you do that?” Dean asks astonishedly.

“I watched an instructional video”, Cas states bluntly. 

“Come on Jack do you want to try too?” Cas asks, holding out his hand. 

Jack nods eagerly and Dean helps Jack down on the ice to Cas. Jack looks adorable in his skating garb. He’s wearing the elbow pads and knee pads over his striped coverall, his new blue skates and the yellow helmet now covered in stickers. Cas takes Jack's hands and instructs him to bend his knees and kick back instead of walking. Jack doesn’t do much actual skating himself, it’s mostly Cas holding him up by his arms in front of him and pushing Jack along as he slowly skates across the ice-rink. 

Dean feels a warm feeling floods his chest as he looks at them go. Cas’ smile is soft as he is looking down on Jack and Jack looks so happy that he’s about to pass out. 

“Dean! Dean, look!” Jack exclaims beaming with happiness. “I’m just like Moomin!” Dean smiles brightly back at Jack. “Yeah! Just like Moomin!” he shouts back. 

Cas seems to be a natural on skates and after a while he is already skating backwards and dragging Jack along by his arms. 

“How do you do that?” Dean asks when Cas and Jack pass by him. 

“It’s easy once you get the hang of it”, Cas says. “You should try too, you know”, he adds pointedly. 

“Dean, you should try!” Jack beams too. 

“Alright, alright”, Dean grumbles and moves to put on his skates.

Just walking to the ice with the skates on is difficult enough and Dean has to constantly hold onto something to stay up. He places his right foot tentatively on the ice and already feels the blade wobble under his foot. He braces himself and places his left foot on the ice too and immediately falls on his ass. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelps as his tailbone collides with the ice. Immediately both Cas and like the three moms turn their heads to him and scowl disapprovingly. 

“Dean!” Cas says with a stern voice when he and Jack skate up to him. “Don’t swear. This place is full of children.”

“But it hurt”, Dean moans as he tries to get up but fails miserably, falling down again. “Dam- dang it”, he grumbles. 

“Give me a minute Dean, I’ll help you”; Cas sighs. Leaves Jack with Dean as he goes to get a small walker looking thing that he then gives to Jack. Cas tells him to hold onto it for support and Jack grabs it and instantly skates off with glee in his eyes.

“Come on Dean get up”; Cas says holdin out his hand. Dean takes it and Cas pulls him up. 

Cas has to hold Dean up as he patiently explains how skating works. Dean dutifully tries to follow Cas’ instructions but falls down every single time he tries to stand on his own. 

“I’m gonna fracture my tailbone at this rate Cas”, Dean complains. 

“Come on old man you can do this”, Cas laughs.

“Dude you’re older than me”

When Dean is finally able to stay on his feet without face planting on the ice he feels almost victorious. Just almost though because Jack at the age is four is faring far better than he is and Cas is basically a natural. Cas holds out his hands to Dean and Dean takes them. Cas starts dragging Dean around the ice-rink the same way he did Jack and it should be mortifying because he’s not four but a grown man but the look on Cas’ face makes it worth it. 

They skate to Jack and Cas takes Jack’s hand in one of his and Dean’s hand in the other and they spend the rest of time being pulled around the ice by Cas. Jack is laughing and Dean is too. 

\---

On their way home both Jack and Cas are nodding off in the backseat of the Impala. Jack is hugging his new sticker decorated helmet on his lap and his little head is lolling against his chest with movement of the car. Next to him Cas is leaning his head back in an awkward angle and his legs are sprawled out. There’s even a little string of drool coming out of Cas’ mouth. 

Dean takes in the sight from the rearview mirror and a warm feeling fills his chest. That’s his family in the backseat. Cas and Jack. His husband and his son. Dean takes it all in for a moment, dwells in the feeling. It’s happiness he thinks. He is feeling happy in that moment driving in the Impala, his little family sleeping in the backseat, his tailbone sore and knees and shins bruised from the constant falling in the skating-rink. 

\--- 

When they get home Dean tells Cas to crash, he can take care of Jack. Cas nods appreciatively and stumbles into the direction of their bedroom. 

Jack is half asleep when Dean helps him out of his winter clothes and into his pyjamas. Jack is nodding off sitting on the toilet when Dean helps him brush his teeth. Jack almost falls off and Dean has to hold him upright. A four-year-old can only take so much excitement for one day. 

“I had the best day today”, Jack mumbles when Dean is finally tucking him in. Dean’s face turns into a soft smile. 

“Did you now?” he asks gently.

“Yeahh. It was just like in the Moomins”, Jack says sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah just like in the Moomins” Dean says softly and smooths his hand over Jack’s hair. “Good night Jack.”

Dean is about to close the door when he hears Jack whisper: “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go paragliding tomorrow? Snork does that.”


End file.
